darkhorsemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of the Mask
Son of the Mask is a 2005 comedy sequel to 1994's The Mask. Plot Ten years after the adventures of Stanley Ipkiss, who does not appear in this film, Dr. Aurthur Neuman (Ben Stein) is giving a tour of the hall of Norse Mythology in Edge City. A man comes in to view the hall. When Dr. Neuman reaches the part concerning Loki's imprisonment, the stranger becomes very angry and transforms, revealing himself to be Loki (Alan Cumming). The tourists panic and flee, but Dr. Neuman stays to argue with the angry god. Loki takes his mask, but realizes it is a fake. In anger he removes Dr. Neuman's still talking face from his body and puts it on the mask's stand before storming out of the museum in a whirlwind of rage. In a town called Fridge City, Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy), an aspiring cartoonist at an animation company, is feeling reluctant to become a father. He has a beautiful wife, Tonya (Traylor Howard), and a best friend, Jorge (Kal Penn), who is very shy around women. Tim has a close relationship with his dog Otis, who finds an ancient mask in a faroff creek and brings it to his owner's house. Tim puts on the mask for a Halloween party, transforming into a party animal that is similar to the mask character from the first film. At the party, Tim ogles a young woman (Victoria Thaine), eagerly confronts her, and uses his powers to have her stripped down to a skimpy costume and into Jorge's arms. When the company party turns out to be a bore, Tim uses his mask powers to perform a remix of "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You", therefore making the party a success, and giving Tim's boss the idea for a new cartoon. Tim returns to his house and, while still wearing the mask, has sexual intercourse with his wife, conceiving a baby. The baby, when he is born, has the same powers as Loki. Meanwhile, Loki is trying to find the child born from the mask, since if he finds the child, he will find the mask. Later, Tonya goes on a business trip, leaving Tim with the baby. Tim, who has been promoted at work, desperately tries to work on his cartoon at home, but is disrupted by baby Alvie. In order to get some peace and quiet, Tim lets Alvie watch television; while watching a Michigan J. Frog cartoon, baby Alvie devilishly obtains the idea to mess with his father's head by using his mask powers. Meanwhile, Otis the dog, who has been feeling neglected by Tim, dons the mask by accident and becomes a crazed animal version of himself, who wishes to get rid of the baby. Tim starts to notice his son and dog's wild cartoonish behavior, when Alvie starts harassing him, while Otis attempts to attack baby Alvie, but is humorously thwarted (not really). Eventually, Loki finds the mask-born baby, and confronts Tim for the mask back. When Tim is unable to present the mask to him, Loki chases him into an alley and attempts to kill him with a giant grenade, but Alvey protects his dad from the imposing danger. Before Loki attempts to attack Tim again, Odin (Bob Hoskins) possesses Tim's body, only to find that Loki has failed to obtain the mask and takes his powers away as punishment. Being freed from danger, Tim realizes he is late for the presentation of his first cartoon. Unfortunately, Tim is unprepared when he arrives, and the company head Daniel Moss (Steven Wright) fires him as a result. Loki summons Odin, and convinces him to give him his powers back for an hour, to get his mask back. He threatens Tim into showing up with the mask or else he will never see his son again. Tonya returns, and she and Tim go to find Otis who is on date with a neighbourhood dog. Tim then apologies to Otis, and convinces him to give him back the mask to save Alvie. They then meet Loki in the alley, but Loki refuses to give the baby back (after happening to have bonded with him). It ends in a brawl between Loki and Tim, who puts on the mask again. After a crazy fight between the god and the "superhuman", Loki figures they are evenly matched opponents and believes that they should let the baby decide who he wants to be with. He chooses Tim after the latter delivers a tearful apology to his son for not paying attention to him. But Loki is not prepared to give up so easily, knowing the price he will have to pay if he fails in his mission. He pulls a giant hammer out, similar to the one seen in the first film, and tries to smash Tim, his wife, and the baby. As he is about to smash all three of them, Tim suddenly protects his wife and the baby from the hammer with apparent super strength. Drills come from the hammer and proceed towards Tim. Just when Loki is about to finally crush them, his time runs out and Odin comes back, and attacks him for his failure at his mission, saying that he is "in every sense of the word, a failure". As he is about to banish Loki, Tim stands up to the powerful god, telling him that Loki is his son, and that the most important thing in the universe is the relationship with your family. Tim then gives the mask to Loki who presents it to his father. Loki and Odin, now reconciled, return to Asgard happily. Tim then comes back to work, with a great idea for a cartoon: A baby and a dog competing for Dad's attention. At the end, Tonya reveals that she is pregnant again. Cast *Jamie Kennedy as Tim Avery/The Mask *Alan Cumming as Loki *Traylor Howard as Tonya Avery *Liam Falconer and Ryan Falconer as Alvey **Joyce Kurtz, Mona Marshall, Mary Matilyn Mouser, and Neil Ross as the voice of Alvey *Kal Penn as Jorge *Steven Wright as Daniel Moss *Bob Hoskins as Odin *Ben Stein as Dr. Arthur Neuman *Richard Steven Horvitz and Bill Farmer as the voice of Otis Production The film was shot in parts of Australia and California. External links * Official site * * 2 - Son of the Mask